Worst Rescue Ever (History of Margovya)
| image = | caption = General Balladur, in mufti, attempts to negotiate with Edward Eskalumbuye | season = 7 | epnumber = 3 | airdate = June 15, 2014 | writer = | director = | prod = 703 | guest = | previous = | next = Glory to the Islamic Jihad }} "Worst Rescue Ever" is the third episode of . It first aired on June 15, 2014. Plot Ellie and Lizzie are revealed to have survived General Arbat Balkonovich, Sr.'s drone attack on Edward Eskalumbuye's convoy. After making sure that no one else in the convoy had survived the attack, the two of them make a risky journey through the Carbombyan deserts back to Al Jawal. Ellie calls Gerry for help using her cellphone, which she managed to hide in her bra during the events of . Gerry and Gab mobilize a still-recovering Rysa and Fernando's two Filipino pilots, Alvin and Fabio, for another rescue mission. Gerry once again borrows a piece of military hardware from Fernando's organization, this time a . Fernando protests, but eventually relents as it was to rescue his fellow Interceptors. Ellie and Lizzie are eventually recaptured by bandits declaring their allegiance to Edward Eskalumbuye. However, just as the bandits prepare to execute the two girls to avenge their comrades killed in the SACMICAR drone attack, two women interfere and free Ellie and Lizzie from the bandits. The two women introduce themselves as Joanna and Elena, and reveal that they are also members of Fernando's "organization." However, the two Filipinas reveal that their situation within Al Jawal is tenuous: the various warlords have been slowly but surely encroaching upon the Foreign Quarter, which had once been considered a safe haven by both Carbombyans and foreigners stuck within the city. But now that Eskalumbuye's fighters know that two "crusader infidels" had taken refuge within the quarter, an attack by the Islamist warlords on their location was all but assured. Ellie and Lizzie help the Filipinos and other people within the quarter to prepare a stiff defense against the inevitable onslaught of rebels. Eskalumbuye's rebels begin their assault on the Foreign Quarter just as Gerry and Gab arrive in Fernando's Little Bird, flown by Rysa and Alvin, arrive to rescue Ellie and Lizzie. However, just before the two women could be evacuated, the Little Bird is struck by an RPG on its tail rotor, rendering it inoperable. The five Interceptors and three Filipinos are forced to fight their way out of the Foreign Quarter on a captured rebel technical, and they break out of the rebel encirclement just in time to meet up with a United Nations task force headed for Al Jawal to deal with the rebel warlords. General Balkonovich makes a secret trip to Eskalumbuye's new hideout in the hours after the UN assault on Al Jawal. Eskalumbuye reiterates his demands for the removal of all UN, African Union, and South American Confederation forces within Carbombya in exchange for the release of Balkonovich's son Arbat Jr. Balkonovich tells the warlord that his demands are easier said than done, and that the overall theater commanders may grow suspicious of him if he tries to immediately propose a general pullout of forces in the region. Eskalumbuye tells Balkonovich that his time is limited in acceding to the rebel's demands, and once again reminds the general that he has his son's life in his hands. The episode ends with a news report stating that United Nations peacekeepers have now captured at least half of Al Jawal from the rebel warlords. Cast * as * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as * as Fernando Tarrasco Guest Starring * as Alvin Lopez * as Fabio Marquez * as Joanna Cosme * as Elena Suarez * as General Rowan Balladur * as Edward Eskalumbuye Absent * as * as * as Quotes Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to a quote in the episode , in which the complains about the method of his rescue. Yelena Questramova (played by Doctor Who actress 's Margovyan lookalike ) utters a similar line within the episode, specifically, "This is the worst! Rescue! Ever!". Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors episodes (History of Margovya)